nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Plymouth Road Runner
The Plymouth Road Runner is a muscle car that was built by the Plymouth division of the Chrysler Corporation in the United States between 1968 and 1980. In 1968, the first muscle cars were, in the opinion of many, moving away from their roots as relatively cheap, fast cars as they gained options. Although Plymouth already had a performance car with the GTX, designers decided to go back to the drawing board and reincarnate the original muscle car concept. Plymouth wanted a car that would be able to complete a quarter mile in 14 seconds and sell for less than $3,000. Both goals were met and the low-cost muscle car hit the street. The success of the Road Runner would far outpace the upscale and lower volume GTX, with which it was often confused. ''Motor City Online'' The Road Runner's first appearance was in ''Motor City Online''. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Plymouth Road Runner appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 muscle car. It is unlocked upon reaching online XP level 8 and is only playable in Quick Race or Online Racing. After unlocking it, players can select between an orange stock car and a red car fitted with aftermarket parts. It is also available in a Challenge Series Canyon Duel race. The Plymouth Road Runner shares many handling characteristics of the other classic muscle cars, as it has a powerful acceleration, but lacks grip during hard cornering. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Road Runner appears as a part of the Booster Pack DLC for ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' as a tier 2 vehicle with a free price tag. With the strongest trait being its acceleration, its soft suspension and front-biased weight distribution, the Road Runner requires a lot of braking on corner entry. It is best used as a Drag car, during the earlier portion of the career mode to outperform AI opponents, whom have less powerful cars during this stage. It remains competitive in later stages of the career as long as both performance and handling upgrades are applied. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Road Runner was made available in Need for Speed: World on March 13, 2012 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. The Road Runner is a competitive car, performance-wise. It has superior handling and nitrous boost to the Chevrolet Chevelle SS. The Road Runner matches well against other B and C class cars, but can be difficult to control in narrow roads because of its length. It can reach a top speed of 134 mph (216 km/h). Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on March 13, 2012. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on October 30, 2012. On May 1, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Trivia *The Road Runner lacks its stock vinyls in Need for Speed: ProStreet. *It has a 5-speed gearbox in Need for Speed: World and Need for Speed: Carbon. Gallery roadrunner.jpg|''Motor City Online'' NFSCPlymouthRoadRunnerOrange.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCPlymouthRoadRunnerRed.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) NFSPSPlymouthRoadRunner.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSW_Plymouth_Road_Runner_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Plymouth_Road_Runner_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) Category:Cars in Motor City Online Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Patch 1.1 cars (ProStreet) Category:Booster Pack Cars